Mortal Kim
by AZant
Summary: This is m first Kim Possible fic also its something no one has crossed it with MK. Hope you guys like it
1. Default Chapter

Mortal Kim

Dis: I don't own anything in this story.

30 years ago:

Sub-Zero took Frosts body back to their training grounds, in order for her to be given a proper burial. Even though she had signed her own death warrant by using the Dragon medallion before she was ready, she still was a major factor in the downfall of the Deadly Alliance. As Sub-Zero said his peace to her he left her grave to start a new generation of the Lin Que. This Lin Que would not only be stronger than the first. It would also be a school for good and protection of the world; Sub-Zero already had the confidence of the thunder god Raiden that he could accomplish this and that was what spurred him to recreate the Lin Que. The problem with frost was that she only saw the power she could posses with her skills, she never thought about the sacrifices and the honor needed for his teachings.

As he left his training dojo he sensed the presences of two people behind him. He wasn't afraid, for these auras had no evil within them. As he turned around, he found himself staring at two young teenaged blondes. The taller one was a young woman with shoulder length hair with chocolate brown eyes. She had a lithe yet strong, and sexy figure her face was pretty if not for her sternness and she wore a basic black ninja gi that had extra cover due to the extreme cold that was Sub-Zero's School. The other was male and shorter than the woman, but his body was very muscular and like the other one he also wore a black ninja gi with extra covering. Looking at the two for a minute Sub-Zero finally spoke.

"Who are you two and what do you want?"

At this both bowed to him low. "Master Sub-Zero, I am William and this is my friend Mai. I am the brother of my departed older sister you know as Frost." Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow at that. "Go on," "We are deeply sorry for what has befallen my sister. We found out about what has happened a few months ago by Raiden. He believed I disserved to know what happened here. He told us everything out of sympathy for Frosts death, the deadly alliance, the mortal combat, as well as what you plan to do now."

Sub-Zero scratched his chin a bit. "I see, but that still doesn't explain what you two are you doing here in this freezing wasteland?"

This time it was Mai who spoke. "My love and I want to join your Lin Que and fight to protect earth realm. We as Frost was, are martial artist and we believe that we can help you redeem the Lin Que name and prove to the world that the Lin Que have changed from ruthless killers and mercenaries to protectors. Please allow us to train in your art and become your students."

Sub-Zero thought about this for awhile. These two seemed to be true in their words for wanting to help him. However he didn't want to have this couple in it just for them to give it up later on. He needed to them to be truly dedicated to this art if they were going to do this. "Are you positive that you two want to do this. If you do then there is now turning back. The Lin Que is a life long devotion; not only this but we will be training in the harshest environment in the world isolated from all the pleasures of the world. You will have to train hard and no complaining for years to come. You may even suffer death if you fall from my teachings even by a hair. Now that you know what you will have to do what is your answer now?"

Both blondes faces held no emotion as they cupped each others hand for reassurance. At once they both answered Sub-Zero. "Yes."

Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes at the couple and realized why Raiden brought them here. They were strong and determined enough fro these teachings. Nodding his head at them he spoke again. "Alright you two get your things into my Ice dojo will start tomorrow."

14 years later:

The training had been long and hard but both young blondes learned well during the ten year training; at the young age of 29, both were very accomplished Lin Que students, the top 2 among the 50 other students Sub-Zero now taught. Raiden as he did with both Will and Mai, sent young students to Sub-Zero to have them taught the ways of the new Lin Que. Soon the Lin Que would be a place of greatness that rivaled the school of peace and light. Today both are going to the quarters of their master for permission to do something they need to do.

They knocked on his door and heard him say to enter. Both walked in on the master and bowed to him. "Master, we have a request we need to ask you."

"go on."

"Well master we have just found out that I have impregnated Mai. We wish to marry on the mainland and raise our child there." Sub-Zero looked at them for a minute until he asked a question. "Are you two going to leave the Lin Que even after you said you wouldn't?"

"Not at all master, we just think it would be better for our child there than here. A baby can't survive this cold, and we would still teach over there just as hard as we did here. Our son will carry on the legacy of the art and we will honor for the rest of our lives."

Sub-Zero looked at them for a minute and asked one last question. "Why do you want to get married are you dong this just because you're pregnant…"

"No" Will interrupted and held Mai's hand tightly. "We want to get married because we love each other. Over the years we have found this out through our confrontations together. This is why we wed master."

"And that William is all I wanted to know. Very well you may leave, but on the condition that when the child is old enough that you bring him heat every summer to have me teach him the ways of my art, agreed?"

"Agreed." Both answered.

9 ½ months later:

In the town of Middleton, in the hospital a young mother hugs her new born son with pride. The father walks up to her. "He has your beautiful eyes Mai." The woman smiled. "Yes he does, doesn't he?"

"I hope you two are very proud, this is a very healthy young boy." Spoke the four mouth pregnant, red-headed doctor, Andrea Possible.

"Yes, we are very proud thank you for all your help. So Will, what shall we name him?"

"Well dear I have always like the name Ronald."

"Hmmm, Ronald (Ron) B. Stoppable, I like that." With this the mother fell asleep with her baby.

To be continued:


	2. The Ice User

Mortal Kim

CH: 2 The Finals Begin

Dis: I don't own anything but the idea.

May 25, Present Day Middleton:

Kim and Ron one of the best friend/ superhero team in the business, walked out of there 6th period class at the final bell of the school year. It had been a long school year, but both had managed to make it through the second year of high school and now both could go onto to being juniors. It was the most surprising to Kim that Ron got through this year compared to how much his grades suffered during the first half of the school. With her help though and days of work, they managed to get him up on his school work so he passed this year with a C average.

"BooYAH! Finally this years over!" Replied Ron happily as he stretched while getting his locker stuff out.

"Tell me about it, I feel like it took an eternity to get here." Kim replied to her friend relieved that he also passed this year. "So Ron wanna go to the festival later this week?"

"Ah no KP sorry, but I have ta go and get ready for my annual Stoppable trip of the year."

"Already? Man usually you go at least a month from now. Why so early this time?"

"Well…my parents are all teary that I'm 'Growing up' so they want to be with me as much as they can with me. Maybe this year I should tell them that I'm not going any where for awhile."

"Well alright if that's how it is." Kim said saddened by her friends obvious made up stuff. But she soon got over it; she knew Ron well and knew that when it was right he would tell her the truth about what he's been doing. She had been tempted by Wade to track Ron but thought it better to respect his privacy. When they reached their homes they waved goodbye to each other and went into their houses.

When Ron got into his house he found he was alone, or so he thought. As he walked into the hall way, andout of the corner of his eye he saw something move. Keeping his guard up the whole time he walked up the stairs when he suddenly stopped. In an instant, Ron bent back dodging 4 throwing stars that were imbedded into the wall. Hoping to catch him off guard a ninja came out with a sword and thrust at him when he dodged the first encounter. Using his position he back flipped down the stairs while at the same time hitting the ninja in the chin with his feet.

As Ron landed on his feet the ninja thatthrew the stars, charged him with two daggers in order to catch him off guard; but Ron managed to dodge the weapons as well. Soon the other ninja got up from Ron's attack and joined the other in attacking the young man. With these two attacking him, Ron soon grew more desperate and finally it came. His restraint ended and his hair changed from blonde to an icy blue while the hair was forced back into spikes not only this, but his brown eyes changed to iceblue. Giving off a loud, 'HYAAH!', Ron elbowed both attackers then hit them hard with simultaneous palm strikes throwing them back; the area where the hands hit were now covered in ice.

Both immediately broke off the ice in order to save themselves and watched as Ron collapse to his knees in pain, trying desperately to get control of his transformation. Soon his hair changed back and his eyes were back to normal while he glared at the two for pushing him to hurt them so much.

"Why do you two keep doing that? You know I hate hurting people especially my parents." With this both took off their masks to show that it was Mr., and Mrs. Stoppable. "If you keep doing this you're gonna get yourselves killed. Its bad enough I'm in pain right now from folding back my power but if I hurt you I'd never forgive myself."

"Please understand son, that we just want you to be ready for when we see the master this summer. We've been pushing you so hard because this year should be the time you receive your final test by master Sub-Zero in your powers."

"Yeah, yeah I heard it all before." Muttered Ron as he scooped Rufus out of his pocket, the poor naked mole rat looked a little green from all the exertion just done.

"Ooh need Alco seltzer." Muttered the little mole rat.

"Ron you know all this already, so why are you being so negative about this? Usually you're thrilled to go on these trips. Something happen at school today?" Mrs. Stoppable asked worriedly.

Ron didn't say anything for a minute until he sighed. "I'm just getting tired of lying to Kim about what I am. Mom, dad, you told me when my powers came up, that my Lin Que heritage is something to be proud of. But so far I've had to be the weakling and the guy who falls over his own feet for most of my life. I hate it when I tell Kim lies, I feel so dirty about it. When can I tell someone else about what I am?" He sighed again as he sat on a chair. Soon he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"Ron you have an incredible power that needs to be taken care of with caution. These trips help you control the power easier. What would happen if, by accident, you death freeze Kim. Trust me son you will get to be yourself soon its just that we want to make sure you have your powersunder control permanently. I swear, this will be the last time you will hide this secret from your friend." Ron felt better after this and went up stairs to get ready to go.

Soon, the family left on the plane to the Icy wasteland of Antarctica, where they used their map to find the hidden temple of Sub-Zero. There the family went inside to stay warm while Ron got ready for his trials. Soon Sub Zero came over to the family for a talk.

"Master." Both parents bowed.

Sub-Zero just nodded his thanks as the two got up. "I see that Ronald has gotten ready for these final trials that I must put him through." Both parents nodded. "Your sons powers rival many here and they might even excel Frosts powers. Also unlike Frost, he seems totally humble and doesn't think his powers are that special. That is good for him to think that he is no better than another person. That will keep from suffering the fate of Frost. You both have done a fine job raising him."

"We thank you master for your praise, but you must also congratulate yourself on a good job, because Ron also sees you as a role model an hopes to one day be like you."

"That's fine with me but he still is green and a little confused about his powers, but hopefully that won't hinder this training I must do, for it may cause his death." At this both parents crossed their fingers hoping to all the gods that their Ronald would stay safe.

To be continued:

AN: A long chap. but its all good. Next CH, we'll see Ron's final trails in getting his powers under control with the help of Sub-Zero. See yah then.


	3. It Is Done

CH 3: The Power of Ice, The Strength of the Heart

DIS: I don't anything but the idea.

Sometime early the next morning:

Ron woke up by the sound of the training gong. Getting up, he focused himself for what would be a huge trial ahead. Taking off his normal sleeping jersey, he started to get dressed in a black ninja uniform. His muscles normally hidden by his clothes were seen after they developed into a muscular physique at the end of the school year. He then went down stairs were he saw the Grandmaster Sub-Zero waiting for him. Respectfully bowing to the man Ron prepared for the training with warm ups.

"Ron, you must relish in the warmth your stretches give you because that will be the last time you'll ever be warm from here on out." Showing his mastery over ice, Sub-Zero opened the temples ice wall to the cold outside. Ron immediately shivered as he was hit by -30 below freezing temperatures. Sub-Zero then started walking out while he was only dress in a simple blue ninja suit with no sleeves on, like it was a simple walk in the park. "Come Ron, your final trials will be for you to embrace the cold in you body. For the next few months you will never be warm again, temperatures like this will be constant. They will push your body harder than ever before. It is your choice to live or die out here so come your training begins with sparring." With this, Sub-Zero got into a knife hand stance waiting for Ron to come outside with him.

Ron hesitated for a minute with this idea. He was freezing already just from feeling it inside. He didn't think he could do it. As soon as he thought this he immediately threw out that idea. Ron Stoppable never gave up. So using the skills he learned over the years to hide pain he walked outside the wall then closed behind him. Getting into his own knife stance he gestured to Sub-zero to come. The final training had begun.

1 Month later:

We see Ron outside in the cold with just a pair of boxers on, facing off against six Lin Que warriors armed with spears. Over the month, Ron had learned to embrace the ice in his body and relish in it so much that -40 temperatures didn't bother him much. He learned from Sub-Zero to not only use his powers, but to respect the cold for its unrelenting force. Ron may have been not so fast a learner at school but like it was at Yamaguchi; he learned fighting techniques at almost record time.

At the sidelines, Sub-Zero watched Ron very proud inside though not showing it on the outside of his great progress in the final tests. He then whistled for the match to begin. He was not worried for what he had taught Ron so far gave him the advantage in this fight.

All Lin Que warriors struck at Ron all at once. Ron dodged to the left of him while grabbing the weapon of on of them freezing it, and then breaking it, while hitting the man with a palm strike sending him back. Using his powers learned, he blinded the others with snowy winds and struck each with devastating combinations of punches and kicks. All the time using his powers in his punches and kicks causing many to have ice form on the areas he hit them. All the warriors would be alright but would be numb for a least a week.

After Ron died down the winds, all that was left was a decimated group on the ground partly frozen. As before Ron's hair and eye color had changed to icy blue showing his growing power. He then relaxed and showed everyone that he was in control of his form by changing back to his normal hair and eye color when a month ago, it made him writher in pain. Walking over to his master he bowed.

"Master, I am ready for my next phase of the training."

Sub-Zero nodded and once again opened the ice wall to the Dojo. "Good Ron, come we have still much training for you to do." So, the two went inside after a month of the cold.

Three weeks later:

The students and masters of the Lin Que all sat down on the floor while on a slightly higher step stood Ron again in only his boxers standing as straight as he could. Over the past weeks, Ron had to use his ice power to protect himself as well as use it as a way to keep his body cold. He practiced such techniques as by holding red hot coals until they became cold, cooling off a red hot poker before it reached a certain distance from his body, also being able to stand in the center of a huge bonfire while not once getting burned. These techniques taught Ron focus and precision for his ice powers

Everyone waited for their grand master, for this was the truly the final test of the ice. Soon Sub-Zero walked in and all went silent getting up on the step he looked at Ron. "Ronald you have done well through these trails and no amount of honor can say how proud all of us are at how fantastic you have excelled. But Ron there is one final test that you must do and it is harder than all the others, should you fail it may cost you your life. This is your last chance; would you like to wait on this training?" Sub-Zero asked as he remembered how Frost died because of doing something to great for her.

Ron however just stood there waiting. "No master, I want to finish what I started. I have come too far to just quite now, if I don't go through this than all this training is for nothing. Please I am ready so don't hold back."

Sub-Zero had to respect the man's courage in facing this final trial. He only nodded and started to power up. "Alright Ronald, I need to use the power we have trained you in all around your body to survive. If you pass, then you will have mastered your control over your powers that was needed." With this said Sub-Zero shot Ron with his ice blast until it covered him from head to toe and kept on putting more layers of ice on Ron.

Soon Ron was in a cocoon of ice that was at least, a foot thick. Inside Ron was being pushed to focus and strained to keep his aura up so that it would cushion his body and keep it from being part of the ice itself. Ron didn't let up though and kept up his ice aura to protect him while trying to break the ice around his body. However the task of breaking the ice was very difficult as he had only work with his ice aura in about ½ a foot was his highest length of his aura. Even though Ron was busy with the problem at had he knew in his heart that this was an uphill battle in which he hoped he would triumph.

Unknown time later:

Ron was losing his focus as he saw the ice start to form in front of his eyes. He knew that soon he would be frozen to death and become just an ice cube. As much as he hated to admit it to himself; the hours of intense focus and strain took its toll and he started losing to the ice that was also apart of his power. After thinking this, exhaustion soon over came his thoughts as his aura died and the ice started to grow around him faster.

It was at this time that half asleep he saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw how he first KP in preK then it flashed forward through the adventures they both had done together. He then saw his own adventures in the Amazon, the Yamaguchi school, the Monkey Fist fight, and the Camp Wanna Weep battle with Gill. Finally he started thinking of the good times he had during his life. Mostly about the times when girls actually gave SOME sort of affection towards him such girls like Zeta, Yori, and even Kim when she kissed him when she was under the moodulator.

It was at that memory something inside Ron snapped. 'NO! I can't die now! I won't now! There's too much out there for me to just quite here in this ice cube.' Unknown to Ron, the ice was starting to break apart by the power of his adrenalin boosting his ice aura. 'I won't let something like this beat me! I am not just some weakling that's just the goofy side kick! I am more than that! I AM A HERO! I AM PART OF THE MIGHTY LIN QUE! I AM THE STUDENT OF SUB-ZERO! I AM FRIEND OF KIM POSSIBLE! I AM A MONKEY KUNGFU STUDENT! I AM RONALD STOPPABLE AND I NEVER STOP!'

With one final shout of power by Ron, the cocoon shatter around the people sitting in the area, missing them all by scant millimeters. The people, especially the Stoppable's, all smiled as they saw Ron standing there alive and well. Sub-zero had a smile on as he was again proud of the kid for what he had done. As Ron started to sway two Lin Que's wrapped him up in a blanket after a few minutes Ron passed out.

2 days later:

Ron groaned as he got up from his bed in the temple. Getting up to get something to eat, he put on his black ninja pants but stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. Before the last test his body of just starting to develop muscle but now his whole was rippling with large and strong muscles. The scrawny kid that was once there, was gone as not an ounce of that being was left on his body.

"BOOH YAH! This is awesome!" Ron laughed as he flexed in several poses before he heard someone laugh behind him.

"Heh. I see someone likes the new him." Said Sub-Zero from the doorway.

"Master," squeaked Ron, "w-what happened to my body?"

"Well Ron, when you go through that training you did your body is reached to its fullest present potential. All you see is what has been dormant in you for as long as your powers have been recognized."

"I guess I get that, but what are you doing here master?"

"Why I came to congratulate you on your training being done. Now all that is left is for you to learn your own moves for the power you have now possessed. Also for you to come downstairs for your 'Graduation'. I suggest you stay in pants for the symbol you'll be given." Answered Sub-Zero, as he walked out of the room.

Ron stood smiling as he was congratulated by the Lin Que and his family. Soon Sub-Zero and one his assistants came up with a large box and bowed low to Ron, who stood straight for what was to come. Sub-Zero opened the box, and in it was a blue and black ninja uniform similar to Sub-Zero's own. When this happened, more assistance came and took the uniform out and started to dress Ron in it.

"This is the mark of the ice Ronald Stoppable, a symbol of your power. As I was and several generations before me this armor has protected all ice users of the Lin-Que. Wear this armor as you like but never forget my young student its reason to be on you. Remember our code of protection and honor, and never let the power you possess over take for the power consumes. Remember this and you will be well, now you must go for now. Your training is not complete, but has just started for you must now create a path for yourself with these as your guide. So choose a name for yourself as is you title as a warrior of ice."

Ron looked at himself for a minute the suit looked like what Sub-Zero wore but instead of arm guards he had simple blue bracers and like his master he wore a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his powerful arms. Thinking for a minute of a name Ron finally got inspiration.

"I shall be known to the Lin Que now as Arctic.

To be continued:

AN: Phew long chap. Just in case you don't know what that whole giant ice cube thing Ron had to do was from. Well its from the series that was the prequel to the movie on TNT about the adventures of Kung Loa and friends. Anyway in the episode where we met Sub-Zero his final test was to break through a giant block of ice so I had Ron break through a block of ice. Next chap. we'll see what happens on the first day Ron is back in school and we'll see if his new physique turns some heads of a few cheerleaders. See yah then!


	4. A New Day

CH: 4

The New Ron

Ron yawned as he woke up from the great 3 day sleep he had taken after he got back to his house. Normally this would be considered unhealthy, but Ron didn't sleep at all during his final training and needed the time to rest and relax so that he could be ready for the first day of school, which was today.

Getting up, Ron stretched one more time; he admired his new body he had gained from the Lin Que training. Feeling the need to quench his ego a bit, Ron jumped in front of his full-length mirror and started poising in front of it. "Hey there ya lovey ladies, how's about you ladies and I go somewhere later?" He chuckled at what he said as he continued to admire himself in the mirror. "BOO YAH! Hmm. Ya know I think its time for a little change in dress." Smiling, Ron went to his closet.

Walking down stairs for breakfast, Ron was wearing some new clothes rather than his trusty red jersey and kaki's. Instead he wore a tight blue sleeveless shirt with navy blue pants with black fingerless gloves. He also walked with a confident stride of a man who knew he looked good. When Mrs. Stoppable saw her son, she smiled at what he was wearing.

"I see someone is happy with what he has gained over the summer."

Ron laughed and flexed his arms for show. "Hey mom like the people say 'If ya got it, flaunt it'. After breakfast I'm gonna see if KP'S head turns at what new guns I have." His mother could only laugh at her son's attitude which he had gained from his father. Soon Ron was out the door and went next door to see the Possibles.

Knocking on the door he heard Mrs. Possible's voice. "Who is it?"

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P its Ron is Kim ready to go yet?"

"Ron! My goodness it's been months since we saw you, come in come in! Its so nice to have you back, and I know Kim has missed her frie…" Was all Mrs. Possible could say as she opened the door and got a look at Ron's new body. "Wow, Ron is that you!" Ron could only laugh at her reaction.

"Yep Mrs. P, this is the new me. I found some good exercises during the summer and help me sculpt my self into this."

Mrs. Possible stopped staring and smiled at Ron though she had to admit, with this new body, it showed off the boys hidden good looks that were diluted because of his once frail looking frame. Now with that gone, he looked very handsome with his lean yet powerful build. And if she didn't know any better, she would say that he even grew quiet a bit over the summer. Whatever happened to him this summer was a great improvement on what he was.

She then heard her daughter come down the stairs. "Mom is that Ron?" Kim asked very excited that her friend was back.

"That it is Kimmy." Mrs. Possible replied as Kim ran to the door and stopped as she looked a Ron.

"R-Ron is that you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep Kim it's me alright! Uh Kim what are you doing?" he asked as she was looking his hands all around.

"Okay Ron where is that muscle enhancer ring? I thought you got over that." She asked him as she finished her search.

Ron shook his head at her as he flexed. "Nope KP, this ante fake, this is pure 100 Ron factor were talkin about here. Did some hard exercises that gave me great results."

Kim could only nod and smiled at her friend that she had missed all summer. She was so happy that she hugged him, happy he was back. "I missed you Ron." Ron hugged her back.

"Missed you too KP."

Even though Mrs. Possible thought all of this was rather sweet, she had to stop it before they were late. "Alright kids its time for you guys to leave for school." Mrs. P, said as the two started out toward school.

The two had walked in a comfortable silence as they each had their own thoughts going through there head. Kim couldn't believe how much Ron had changed over the summer. Even his walk, which was once laid back and sloppy, had become a movement of grace and showed a good amount of confidence. Something was up; no one could have changed so much in just a few short months, no matter how hard they exercised, he was like a whole new person. But that questioning was for later, she'd get him to tell her what happened sooner or later, for now she was just happy having her friend back.

As they continued to walk, Kim was amazed at how much she was focused on how good looking he was. With his hair combed back into a spike style, his sleeveless shirt and fighting gloves gave him a sort of aggressive yet handsome look. His good looks weren't really that surprising to her really. Unknown to Ron, many of the girls at school had admitted that he was one of the cutest guys in the school. Even some cheerleaders said that he was cute; hell even Bonnie admitted he was cute in his own loser way of course. The reason his love life wasn't very good was because of his attitude of 'Never be Normal' caused the girls to be pushed away by his individuality. Only Zeta and herself saw the person behind the goofiness. But the way he looked now, with all his muscles accentuating his looks, she hoped that he'd have a better time getting a date.

When they arrived at the front gates of the school Ron looked at Kim. "Well KP, ya ready for a new year?" He asked her while she just smiled. "Always ready Ron." With this they went in as the bells rang.

2nd period Class:

The first part of the new school year Ron felt incredible. His ego had never had such a boost as over the two class's girls all were ogling at his body and he loved it. It was nice to have some female admirers considering they all used to laugh at him. Some of them, even cheerleaders asked him out for dates. With such new girl attention towards him, he became shy and started gently turning them down which only made them more persistent. It was second period when Ron got ready for P.E.; this time they started in the weight room. As he was about to step in the area, the bulky arm of Brick Flag stopped him.

"Hey Ronny, have a good summer?"

"Yeah I did Brick now if you'll be so kind…" As he walked into the room, he was forcefully turned around facing Brick's arrogant face.

"Listen here Stoppable, you better remember the status around here. Just cause ya got some muscle doesn't mean your any less of a loser."

"What did you say?" Asked Ron in a deadly tone which Brick obliviously ignored.

"Ya heard me, ya still a pint sized loser around here." Though Brick was too thick to realize Ron had grown to his height of 6'. "You're still nothing around here but the weak side show to Kim Possible. I am one of the royalty in this school along with Josh and my friends here, we rule this school. I just needed to remind you of that." Brick Smiled at Ron.

Ron was surprised at how much control he needed in keeping his temper. He first thought to just back away, but shook his head; he was tired of the mask he put up for the people around him. As he looked at Brick he was tempted to wipe that smug look off his face, painfully. It would be so easy to do with his power. One move he could break his arm, or just freeze him to the wall. But he knew that wouldn't do, looking around he saw a bench press that had 250 pounds on it. He smiled as he got inspiration.

"So Brick you think I'm weak?"

"Everybody knows that Stoppable."

"Well then let's have a wager; I bet you I could lift that bar 50 times."

"Hah! You would have better chance getting a date than doing that. I can't even do that and I'm one of the strongest guys in school."

'Oh you'd be surprised at how easy that is for me now.' Ron thought as he said out loud. "So what you're saying is that you're too much of a coward to take me up on that?" Ron smiled as he knew that would get him.

"GRRR you're on Stoppable!" Brick growled he knew Stoppable wasn't able to do it.

Too bad he had no idea how wrong he was. In the training Ron had in the frozen Tundra he had to constantly stay active to survive the harsh cold. This meant hours on end with no sleep, just running exercises and weight training, also the fact he had to break three foot thick ice with his fist, to achieve higher training from his master, as well as his final trial strengthening him by 40 gave him new and immense power that Brick couldn't even come close to matching.

When Ron got to the bench he lifted the bar with a slight wince, but it disappeared as he started doing steady reps. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Ron counted out loud. As he got to thirties everyone in the weight room stopped and went over to watch Ron do something Brick couldn't do. When he got to the 40's he slowed down and looked at Brick's shell shocked face. He stopped after 49 and just let the bar stay near his chest, until he heaved upwards while sitting up. This caused the weights to hit the roof making dents and fall down with a loud clang sound nearly breaking the bench. Getting up Ron looked at everyone and simply said. "50" For the rest of the class everyone stepped back from him, while Brick seethed.

Cafeteria:

When Ron got his tray, he walked over to his and Kim's table. There Monique was there and started whistling at Ron's change. Ron blushed at what she was doing while he started walking over to the table. "Damn boy! What-cha ya do this summer?"

Ron just chuckled at her. "Well I just did some exercises all summer."

"Yeah right." Monique said not buying his story.

"Uh oh look I forgot to get my third desert, I'll be right back." Ron said quickly as he walked back in line and away from the curious Monique.

Monique went closer to Kim to whisper to her. "So Kim what do you think is up. He doesn't have that muscle ring on, maybe steroids?"

Kim shook her head. "Nah I know Ron isn't stupid enough to use something like that."

"Still Kim you can't tell me that the way Ron looks right now makes you wonder what he's been doing. I mean even if he did what he said, there is no way he could get the results he has now in a few short months."

Kim had to nod at that. "That's true and I am curious about it, but this is Ron. I know him and he wouldn't do something that would harm himself physically. He has a secret and I believe he'll tell me what it is soon." She then did a later note. "If not, I'll just bug him until he cracks." Kim and Monique giggled at what she said.

"Heh, well at least the poor guy should get a bit more date proposals now. Considering how the other cheerleaders are looking at him." Sure enough, Kim looked at the cheerleading table and saw most of them watching Ron. Even Bonnie was caught a few times glimpsing at him.

"I can't believe that this guy is THE Ron Stoppable the biggest loser the school ever knew. There has to be a catch to his knew look. There has to be." Bonnie muttered to her friends that weren't listening to her as all their attention was on Ron. 'Hmm, I wonder what he'd look like in spandex.' Immediately Bonnie started shaking her head wildly to erase that thought. 'What the hell am I thinking! He's the schools loser and idiot, I'm not interested in his big…strong…muscles…his…cute…but. ARRRGH!' Bonnie growled as she put her head in her hands in frustration.

For the rest of the day went pretty uneventful for the two heroes'; though Ron was getting tired of always being asked if his muscles were fake or if he took steroids. While the guys asked him this, many girls asked Kim were she had been hiding Ron's hunkyness and if he was available. After the first few hours of the questioning, both were just about ready to smash their heads into their desks to drown out the voices of the people. After the last bell rang, both had looked up and worded 'Thank You!' to the heavens as they headed for their cheer leading practice.

Ron smiled as he got into the guys locker room. Being the mascot of the cheerleaders was something he really did enjoy, which was why he put so much energy into his cheering. As the mad dog, he was able to cut loose and show off what he could really do by doing back flips and slam dunks. He laughed as he thought it was funny that no one thought it was weird how he was able to do half court slam dunks and move so agile as a mascot when normally he was considered clumsy and an all around goof. As he got into the now very tight suit and head he went outside and waited for his cue. Then he got an idea that would surely blow those guys mind. If he didn't have the mask on, one would see that he was laughing at himself.

About half way through the cheerleader's routine, Ron made his entrance old Mad dog style, slamming open the doors and started doing front flips till he got in front of the cheerleaders. He started his foam action and shook his head, spraying the foam on the ground. Deciding now was the time to show them the new move, he grabbed a basketball and jumped onto the basketball rim base and using the bending momentum of it, he leaped toward the other rim clear across the gym spinning the whole way, and finally slam dunking the ball. When he landed he barked and howled while he raised his arms up in victory.

After the performance he looked over and to his delight all of the cheerleaders were gapping at him. They had never seen anyone let alone Ron do that before. Ron smiled smugly at them though you couldn't see it through his mask. Walking over to Bonnie he crossed his arms over his puffed up chest.

"So Bon-Bon, what do you think of the Mad Dog now?"

"…….."

With this as his answer, Ron strutted to the locker room and got ready to go. The rest of the cheerleaders decided to quiet early after THAT display and left to change for home.

As Ron got out of the gym who should he find but Brick outside with an angry scowl on his face. "What do you want now Brick?" Ron asked evenly which only made Brick growl more.

"You think you can just humiliate me and get away with it, just like that! You're in trouble now Stoppable! When I'm done with you no girl, not even Kim, will go near you!"

With these last words, Brick swung at Ron, but to his surprise he felt no impact. He looked and found Ron on the left side of his arm calmly standing. Growling, Brick swung again at Ron, but he once again hit nothing. Getting really angry now, he swung at Ron as fast as he could; all the while Ron was dodging the blows just like Takahashi did when the exchange student and he 'fought'.

After a minute Ron decided to end this as he spoke to Brick while he still kept punching away. "Dude stop this you can't come close to hitting me, and I'm getting tired of you trying."

"Sh-Shut up Stoppable! No loser will beat m…ARRGH!" This was all he said as Ron grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard causing Brick immense pain. The difference between Takahashi and Ron was that Ron's martial arts was far more powerful and brutal than Takahashi's so just dodging wasn't enough for Ron, he needed to make Brick know that he wasn't going to take his shit anymore.

The pain was now enough to cause Brick to go to his knees. Ron then looked down at him and spoke evenly. "Listen Brick, I am not a loser. I will never again take yours or anyone's teasing again. Leave me alone, that is my final warning Brick." With this Ron roughly let go of Brick and started walking to where he would meet Kim. Leaving am angry Brick holding his hurt wrist, glaring at Ron's retreating figure.

He walked to front where as usual Kim was waiting. "Hey KP how's it goin?"

"There you are, were have you been? I thought you would have been here by now?"

"Wellll, lets just say I was stalled for a bit. Anyway KP, how was your day?" Ron asked, as he listened to her he was happy that he was back. Nothing could go wrong now, no matter what villain they had to fight.

Some Where in an unknown cave:

Dr. Draken was grinning like an idiot as he typed away on his computer the plan he had been working on for a month. Coming in from an elevator, Shego walked in with a two piece swim suit, a summer jacket, sunglasses and sandals as she walked to her office, finished with her summer vacation. When she got on her usual green and black body suit, she walked over to Dr. Draken.

"Hey Dr. D, what have you been doing all summer? Trying to become 'Cool' again?" She asked amused at all his other 'Cool' schemes.

Draken decided to tune her sarcasm out and turned to her. "No Shego, I have been studying our failures during the summer while you where away. The main reason none of my schemes have worked so far is because of one person, KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Gee and it took you this long to figure it out."

Draken ignored her scathing and continued. "Also I have found that every time she bests you in fighting, no offense Shego, and I decided to get help. I hacked into the GJ files on their greatest criminals they have and found two candidates they have in lock-up that are considered the worst of them all."

Tapping a button on his computer the screen came up with two large pictures of two men. One was in a large black trench coat and black tank top that showed his powerful muscles, he wore martial arts gloves and had a wolverine like hair style. The other man was a very hairy man with a crew cut that wore just an open vest and black gloves. On his neck was a clump of blonde hair tided to a string to make a necklace. But the most noticeable feature was that on his right side of his face had a metal plate with a glowing red eye.

"Meet the ones I decided to help us, Mavado and Kano."

To be continued:

(So now the Mortal Kombat world is now starting to really come to light. And before anyone say's anything I decided not to have Kim and Ron go into Mortal Kombat. That is too obvious and I consider myself a very original thinker for my stories. But don't you think I'll only have Ron do the fighting, Kim will also gain abilities just as all the other combatants. Anyway as always please review!)


End file.
